The present invention relates generally to the field of a method and device for determining the angular orientation of headgear.
Tracking of the orientation of headgear, such as the headgear of an aircraft pilot, is known. Head tracking can be achieved through multiple means, most often in the form of magnetic tracking, ultrasonic tracking, inertial tracking, optical tracking and hybrid optical-inertial tracking.
Optical tracking can either be achieved through outside-in sensing (where a system of cameras is mounted external to the object being tracked with active/unique fiducials mounted on the object of interest), or inside-out sensing (where a camera is mounted on the object of interest and tracks active/unique fiducials of the external scene).